


Eyes baby eyes!

by allthatglitters



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatglitters/pseuds/allthatglitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little ficlet, written for the fic_promptly prompt: Glam RPF, Author's choice, using hand movements to illustrate the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes baby eyes!

It isn't Tommy's fault. He's always had a little bit of a thing for hands, but as a musician it's easy to get away with watching them under the guise of observing technique.

Adam, though? Adam doesn't actually play an instrument, which means Tommy really has no excuse to spend this much time looking at his hands. But it's impossible to stop. Adam uses his hands to talk as much as his voice, gestures and movements everywhere, fluid and expressive and beautiful. Conversations by phone can be challenging because so much is missing, Adam spelling things out and illustrating his point with gracefully sketched curlicues of meaning that hang in the air like smoke.

On stage, he emphasizes the lyrics with ridiculously over-the-top movements, signing his name in the haze of laser-spun light and reminding the audience that he has eyes (in case the Glambulge has obscured their vision, Tommy assumes).

Kissing Adam on stage is fun, sure, but it's the moments when Adam grabs him that Tommy lives for. Adam's hand in his hair, on his shoulder, on his fucking throat. It all makes him hot and hard and he works to keep that from Adam, because he needs it now and he can't let Adam take it away, he just can't.

Adam is the handsiest motherfucker Tommy's ever met. He hugged Tommy the very first time they met, and has never had the slightest qualm about petting him like a kitten since. If they are near each other, backstage or on the bus or in a hotel room, Adam will touch Tommy on average thirteen times an hour (yes, he counted. WHAT? It was a scientific experiment!). Shoulder pats, head scratches, hair fluffing, thigh stroking, it all drives Tommy to distraction. So far, he's managed to keep it under control enough that he's pretty sure no-one has noticed, not for real.

And then Adam goes and pushes his finger into Tommy's mouth right there on stage, fantasy come true in front of the fangirls screaming for more, and Tommy is done. He licks and sucks and bites and he doesn't ever want to let go, and he can see the moment when Adam realises. Tommy isn't playing, isn't teasing and joking along like usual. This is what he's wanted for so long and he can't help the moan that leaves his throat as Adam pulls his hand away.

Adam throws him a glance as he goes to join the dancers, and Tommy can't read it. He has no idea what to think now. Did he just fuck everything up?

(He needn't have worried. Four and a half minutes after they get off stage, Adam uses his fingers to even better effect.)


End file.
